Navidad en Familia
by palasatenea2018
Summary: es navidad y la familia Andrew decide pasar las fiestas en Escocia


**_Navidad en Familia_**

Disclaimer: la historia es mía pero Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras escrito e ilustrado por Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y el gusto de compartir.

Este es un pequeño vistazo a lo que hubiera pasado en Sangre Grandchester si Sara y la ducerda hubieran sido detenidas a tiempo, si Candy hubiera podido estar con los suyos y Terry crecer con el amor de sus padres y su abuelo, espero lo disfruten, Palasatenea.

000

En la villa de los Andrew, se encontraban Albert y la tía abuela, mientras esperaban a los jóvenes de la casa, era temporada invernal y todos se preparaban para festejar la navidad en familia

-Fue una buena idea festejar en la villa de Escocia la Navidad, tía abuela

-tengo que admitir que tienes razón William, lo mejor es que estaremos todos reunidos, en unos días más estarán aquí Janice junto a su esposo Alistear, y Vicent, además Rosemary llega está tarde de Londres

-y lo mejor claro está, es que yo podré estar presente, no sabe la felicidad que eso representa para mi

-que puedo decirte hijo, tu hermana es muy persuasiva, hace años me convenció de que lo correcto es que estuvieras con tu familia, aunque nadie además de nosotros sabe quien eres realmente

\- que es lo que cuenta, mantenernos unidos y protegidos

-también el padre de Niel y Eliza vendrá con su esposa justo para la celebración de navidad

-me alegra que haya podido rehacer su vida, pobre hombre

-tienes razón hijo, mira, parece que ya llegaron los niños, ordenare que sirvan la comida

-muy bien tía

Anthony, Stear y Archie entraron con Candy, quien extrañamente se miraba decaída, pero disimulo una sonrisa y luego se fue corriendo a su habitación alegando que debía refrescarse

Albert se sintió preocupado, el conocía muy bien a su sobrina y sabía que algo le pasaba decidió que hablaría con ella más tarde, por lo pronto noto la ausencia de dos de sus sobrinos y pregunto

-chicos ¿Dónde están Eliza y Niel?

-la hermana Lena les pidió quedarse para darles unas indicaciones, Nana Margo se quedó a esperarlos, respondió Stear

Albert siguió preocupado, pero no pudo hablar con su sobrina, a la hora de la comida para todos fue notoria el semblante triste y alicaído de la pequeña rubia

-Candice, has estado inusualmente callada hija, ¿que te sucede?, pregunto la tía abuela

\- si gatita, ¿que sucede?

Candy soltó un gran suspiro y de pronto sus bellos ojitos verdes se le convirtieron en lagunas, sin poder contenerse más comenzó a llorar, haciendo que todos alarmarse aún más

-¿Que pasa pequeña?, pregunto dulcemente Albert

-¿Que tienes hermanita?, pregunto Anthony

-¿Por qué tan triste gatita?, continuo Archie

-estuviste todo el camino distraída y ahora lloras, Candy… dijo Stear

La rubia soltó un sonoro suspiro

-Lo que pasa es que..., decía entre sollozos, -yo, yo lo siento, no hubiera querido decepcionarlos, pero es que yo, yo ya no soy Virgen, completó, derrumbándose y echándose a llorar, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos

Todos estaban impactados con la noticia, no sabían ni como reaccionar

-Pero ¿como es posible?, apenas tienes once añitos, por todos los cielos ¿como pudo suceder algo así?, preguntaba en un mar de llanto la tía abuela

Albert estaba furioso, no podía creer que su pequeña sobrinita, la niña de sus ojos, estuviera diciendo eso, ni que decir de los tres jóvenes que estaban listos para ir a matar al que resultará culpable

-Candy, pequeña, por favor explícate, ¿que sucedió?, pregunto tratando de mantener la calma

-pero todo esto es culpa de Terry, decía la pequeña entre sollozos, yo le dije que no debía, pero el no me hizo caso y lo hizo de todos modos y claro ahora por su culpa, terminaba diciendo mientras lloraba más la pequeña rubia

Albert mando llamar inmediatamente a Terry con sus padres, los tres jóvenes no veían la hora de darle su merecido al marquesito arrogante y Elroy era atendida por sus doncellas que le llevaban un té para calmarse antes que le diera un ataque por la noticia

Candy se había retirado a su habitación, seguía llorando mientras llegaba el castaño con sus padres, a ella lo que más le dolía era comprobar lo decepcionados que estaban de ella

El mayordomo anunció al Duque y al joven Marqués, estos fueron recibidos en el salón por Albert y la tía abuela, además de Anthony, Stear, Archie y Candy

El Duque noto los semblantes serios y la cara triste y llorosa de su ahijada, mas aun ella no había corrido a saludarlo como siempre hacia, cosa que lo puso en alerta

-a que debemos está reunión, me disculpo por la ausencia de mi esposa, ella está junto con mi pequeña Eli acompañando a Rosemary en Londres, pero vendrán en unas horas, no avise a mi padre pues no sabia si era requerida también su presencia, expreso el duque

-Richard ha ocurrido una tragedia, que necesita que actuemos de inmediato, respondió Elroy

-¿que sucede?, pregunto el Duque con una notoria preocupación

Albert siempre tan tranquilo no se contuvo más y se dirigió al castaño:

-Terrence, me has decepcionado, nunca esperamos esto de ti, respondió serio Albert

-eres un desgraciado, como pudiste, reclamó Anthony al castaño

-y ahora que les pasa a todos, pregunto Terry, pero observó a una llorosa rubia y su corazón se encogió, odiaba que ella sufriera por lo que no dudo en tratar de acercarse a ella para consolarla, pero los jóvenes Andrew se interpusieron

-pecosa, que te pasa, sigues molesta conmigo, pregunto desde lejos, ya que no lo dejaron acercarse a ella

\- como puedes siquiera preguntarlo granuja, deshonraste a mi hermana

\- no exageren ni que fuera para tanto, trato de replicar el castaño

\- como te atreves, dijo Albert tomando del cuello y topándolo contra la pared ante el asombro de todos pues el joven patriarca era conocido por ser pacífico

-Albert detente, que no ves que vas a matar al padre de mis hijos

-ahora si lo mató, decía el rubio con más furia imaginando lo peor

-basta Albert, me dejas viuda antes de la boda, decía la pecosa

-Bert por favor suelta a Terrence y hablemos, decía el duque, quien por las acusaciones que había escuchado ya se temía lo peor

-esta bien, decía el rubio mayor soltando a Terry, -tendrán que casarse de inmediato, pero después lo mató

La pecosa no dudo en socorrer al castaño y verificar que estaba completito

-por favor explíquenme ¿como fue que sucedió esto?, ¿Cuándo?, pidió el duque

Todos miraron a Candy quien soltó un suspiro y respondió:

-fue hoy

-¡Anthony! ¡Stear! ¡Archie!, grito Albert, -que no se supone que ustedes la estaban cuidando

\- no la hemos dejado sola, afirmó Stear

-sólo la dejamos un momento en la Iglesia cuando la hermana Teresa nos envió por unas cosas de utilería, recordó Archie

\- fue en ese momento, en la iglesia, yo le dije a Terry que no quería que mejor esperábamos, pero el muy granuja no me hizo caso y siempre lo hizo

\- pecosa no seas exagerada que yo se que tu también querías, pero eres muy miedosa

\- no soy miedosa pero no quería que nos vieran y siempre nos descubrieron, reclamo Candy

Con semejantes palabras la pobre tía abuela se había desmayado sobre su asiento, Albert y el duque se habían tenido que sentar y los tres jóvenes Andrew estaban más pálidos que una hoja de papel, mientras Candy volvía a sollozar

Cuando vieron que la tía abuela estaba desmayada, los Andrew corrieron a socorrerla

La tía abuela comenzó a reaccionar cuando Albert le puso las sales que le había llevado la doncella, una ves repuesta, los adultos estaban serios y los jóvenes callados mientras Candy seguía llorando con Terry queriendo consolarla, pero sin poder acercarse a ella pues nadie dejaba ni que se moviera de su silla

El Duque, aunque en ese momento sentía que también quería ayudar a los Andrew a dar de garrotazos a su vástago, debía por el bien de su ahijada mantenerlo a salvo, al menos para que le respondiera, pensaba el

En ese momento llegaron Rosemary, Eleonor y la pequeña Ely de diez años

-Que es lo que sucede, pregunto Rosemary, al notar el ambiente tenso que había

-Hay hija, es una tragedia, decía Elroy a moco tendido

-lo siento mami, ya no soy más la Virgen, decía Candy que había corrido a abrazar a su madre, -y aunque sabía que los desilusionaría, no imagine que se pondrían tan tristes, lo siento tanto, hipaba la pecosa

-porque ya no serás la Virgen, pregunto con calma Rosemary

-porque ahora la Virgen María seré yo, decía Eliza quien iba entrando con Neal y Nana Margo, quienes venían de la Iglesia

\- que queeee, preguntaron los demás que no comprendían que sucedía

-pues que sorprendieron a Terry compartiendo unos chocolates que intercambiaba por besos en la mejilla con Candy en pleno ensayo, respondió Neal

-y ahora de castigo ya no podré ser la Virgen María, ni Terry San José, respondió llorando la pecosa

-Candy todo este tiempo te referías a que ya no serás la Virgen María en la pastorela, pregunto Anthony

-pues claro, de que creían que hablaba, respondió la pecosa

-pero entonces ¿porque dijiste que Terry era el padre de tus hijos?, dijo Albert, tratando de asimilar lo que decía

-simple, porque el será mi esposo y por ende el padre de mis hijos, respondió muy suelta la pecosa

Terry abrió los ojos como platos comprendiendo la gran confusión que había ocurrido

-Pecosa quiero que cierres tus ojos y cantes para ti, hasta que te avise yo mientras tapare tus oídos, ¿sí?, le dijo Terry, mirando a los demás diciendo: -mamá, Neal hagan lo mismo con Ely y Eliza

Luego se dirigió a los otros y les reclamo

-como se les ocurre pensar semejante tontería de mi pecosa, que no ven que es la niña más pura e inocente que existe, yo jamás le faltaría de semejante manera, ella no es una fulana, es una dama y mi futura esposa

Todos respiraron aliviados y un poco avergonzados por dejarse llevar por un malentendido, sin haber averiguado bien lo que había sucedido

-Pecosa, realmente lo siento, yo sólo quería complacerte, se cuanto te gustan los chocolates y que tenias hambre, no era mi intención que ya no te dejarán ser la Virgen María

-Yo sé, lo siento por llamarte granuja, tu no eres eso, es sólo que no quería que se decepcionaran de mi

Todos comprendieron entonces la verdadera razón del llanto desconsolado de Candy

-Pequeña, todos te amamos y nunca nos decepcionarías, sólo nos preocupa que estés triste, le dijo Albert

-Además, pecosa ahora tu papel será mucho mejor, seremos ángeles y te aseguro que no hay ángel más lindo que tu

-no estés triste Candy, es más yo tampoco seré la Virgen María, le dijo Eliza

-Nooo, no hagas eso por favor Eliza, ves ya estoy mejor mira ya estoy sonriendo de nuevo, pero no dejes de ser la Virgen si

Todos sonrieron aliviados y la paz volvió, pero antes de que se terminarán de alegrar hablo Albert

-Terrence, no es correcto que estén intercambiando besos por ninguna cosa y menos en la iglesia, así sean en la mejilla, ¿quedó claro?

-si Albert, no lo vuelvo a hacer

-a que te refieres cuando dices: así sea en la mejilla, es que se puede en otro lado, pregunto inocentemente Ely

Unos se pusieron rojos, otros blancos, pero no hubo quien se quedará sin reaccionar

-pues claro que hay otros lugares, respondió la pecosa

A lo que todos abrieron los ojos y el castaño ya sentía que lo molían a palos

-ay pecosa no me ayudes, decía Terry

-que lugares, insistió Ely

-pues la frente, la nariz, el dorso de la mano, respondió en forma inocente la pecosa

-ah, pero papi también besa a mami en los labios, reflexionó Ely

-pero eso es porque son esposos Eli, sólo los casados pueden hacer eso, dijo Eliza, -verdad tía abuela

-pues claro que solo los esposos pueden hacer eso, dijo la pecosa, logrando que el alma le volviera al cuerpo a Terry y a los adultos

días después estaban en la pastorela en donde participaban los menores de los Andrew y los dos jóvenes de los Grandchester

El abuelo de Terry junto a Richard y Eleonor, la señora Elroy, Albert, Janice, Alistear padre, Vicent, Rosemary, Nana Margo y el padre de Eliza y Neal, quien estaba siendo acompañado de Lina su nueva esposa

Anthony, Stear y Archie eran los tres reyes magos, Eliza y Neal eran la virgen María y San José respectivamente, la pequeña Ely era un lindo ángel junto a nuestros jóvenes rebeldes Candy y Terry, acompañados de varios niños de los empleados de ambas familias, quienes hacían de pastorcitos y ángeles

Al finalizar todos fueron invitados a la villa de los Grandchester, en donde el abuelo de Terry, el antiguo Duque había organizado junto a su nuera una cena navideña, en la que agasajaron no solo a sus familias, si no también a los empleados de ambas villas, habían dispuesto un precioso árbol decorado por los niños hijos de los empleados de los Grandchester, abajo del mismo habían colocado muchos regalos, todos rotulados para que no hubiera un solo niño sin regalo

Cualquiera que hubiera conocido al antiguo Duque, no hubiera podido creer que fuera el mismo abuelo bondadoso, que ahora compartía con sus empleados, no es para menos, después de los terribles hechos en los que su hijo por poco pierde a su familia y el mismo estuvo a punto de morir por la ambición de una mujer, a quien el llego a querer como una hija, lo hicieron reflexionar sobre su forma de ver la vida, mostrando su agradecimiento y amor hacia su prójimo, como lo dictan las sagradas escrituras

Después de la fastuosa cena, la música invitaba a bailar, cosa todos hicieron disfrutando así de bellos momentos en familia

Anthony bailaba con Ely, Neal y Eliza bailaban con los hijos de los empleados de la villa Andrew, Stear bailaba con su madre y Archie con la tía abuela, Candy bailaba con Terry, así todos disfrutaban de la amena celebración

-ves pecosa que tenía razón

-sobre que Terry

-de que serias el ángel más lindo

-de verdad lo crees Terry

-claro que si pecosa, o porque crees que serás mi esposa

-pero eso significa que si llega otra niña más linda que yo… ¿me vas a olvidar?, pregunto ya con un puchero y a punto de que se le inundaban sus bellos ojos de sólo pensar en la posibilidad

-eso jamás sucederá pecosa, porque no hay niña más linda que tu, además tu no eres sólo bella por fuera, si no también por dentro

\- que lindas palabras Terry, te amo, por eso cuando seamos mayores no voy a dejar que nadie nos separe, serás mi esposo, te queda claro

-me queda claro pecosa mandona, sabes porque, porque yo también te amo y no habrá ningún otro compromiso o deber más grande que el que tengo contigo, porque ese lo tenemos desde antes de nacer y no me refiero al que hicieron los abuelos, si no al de nuestras almas que ya estaban destinadas antes de nacer

La emoción le pudo a Candy quien al escuchar tan bellas palabras de su dulce tormento lo abrazo fuertemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lástima que el resto de los chicos Andrew no pensarán lo mismo, pues al verlos tan cerca no dudaron en ir a separarlos

Si ya de por sí eran protectores con Candy, después del malentendido de la pastorela se pusieron peor, por lo que se la pasaban poniendo de malas al castaño, a quien al final le valían gorro sus acciones ya que siempre encontraba la forma de estar con su pecosa

Total, eso era algo que había tenido que hacer desde que su pecosa naciera y por ella valía la pena, el sabía que ellos eran el uno para el otro por lo que olvidando a sus casi primos le guiño un ojo a la pecosa y está le lanzó un beso

Y así compartiendo en familia, los Grandchester y los Andrew pasaban la temporada navideña juntos como solían hacer cada año

000

Espero hayan disfrutado de este corto navideño, no lo tenia planeado, pero leyendo un relato que circula en facebook me surgió la idea

Como verán sin la influencia de Sara, Eliza y Neal son totalmente diferentes, sus corazones no fueron contaminados, recibiendo verdadero cariño familiar, además de la adecuada disciplina que también es parte del verdadero amor de padres

Feliz Navidad, Palasatenea

2019


End file.
